


Not That Innocent

by allthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short, it's OOC, it's cliché…but it was fun to write! Harry goes looking for Draco at a nightclub, and he knows exactly what he wants. Rated M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my transfer of old works to AO3 - written in 2004.

Harry was fed up. Fed up with his teachers, his schoolmates, and life in general. He was stuck in a rut.

The underground room was shrouded in darkness, punctuated by various coloured flashing lights. The air was hot and close, and smelt of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. The heavy metal music was so loud, the floor and walls throbbed. Standing in the shadows, Harry surveyed the throng of gyrating, scantily clad bodies. Fortunately, everyone seemed too drunk to notice him. Not seeing who he was looking for on the dance floor, Harry turned his gaze to the bar. And there he was.

His silvery hair, which was usually plastered neatly back against his skull, was ruffled, making him look even more sexy, if that was at all possible. A midnight blue shirt showed the outlines of a slim but toned torso. It may have been a button up shirt, but it wasn't buttoned up right now.

Harry started over to the bar, moving decisively through the crowds. Some of the Slytherins stared at him as he passed, but looked away again, probably thinking they were hallucinating due to too much alcohol consumption. Harry Potter down at a Slytherin party? You must be joking!

Reaching the bar, he found that Draco had spotted him coming. His look of surprise was replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry fucking Potter himself!" Draco sneered, his words slightly slurred.

Harry stood directly in front of the other boy, causing Draco to tilt his head back to be able to see his face. He'd had a few drinks himself – not as much as Draco appeared to have had – to prepare himself for what he was going to do next.

"Listen up, Malfoy. I'm not as innocent and naïve as everyone thinks. I'm tired of being the star student, the goody goody, tired of being Harry fucking Potter."

"Sure, I've made love. But that's not what I want. I want a fuck. And, Draco Malfoy, I've heard that you're the best fuck in town." Harry smirked back at Draco, before pressing his lips against Draco's in a searing kiss.

Pulling back he smiled down at Draco's shocked expression, an uncharacteristic predatory gleam in his eyes.


End file.
